Game Disaster
by Ultimate Diamond22
Summary: Tsuna and co. got transported into the new virtual pokemon game Gianini, can they go back or will they stuck at there forever? RnR
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, I hate paperwork" Tsuna sigh and limp at his office chair slowly drifting to dream island when suddenly

'KRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG…'

"I m up,I m up Reborn, don't shoot" Tsuna raise up his hand nervously only to saw his telephone ringing

"Damn telephone…X burner!" Tsuna snapped and burn his phone

"Time to slept again…." after that Tsuna eyelid slowly closing. As he was about to sleep, the door suddenly exploded.

He saw Reborn standing at the middle-smirking-holding a machine gun

"Dame-Tsuna, it looks like you ditch you paperwork again huh?" Reborn smirk got wider after saying those words.

"No,no,no Reborn I'm just taking a break" said Tsuna nervously

"Taking a break huh?" if possible Reborn smirk got wider

"I will continue to sign the paperwork" said Tsuna as he started to sign the paperwork like hell.

"Gianni wanted to met you tomorrow so don't be late and you got more paperwork because I destroy every door in the mansion" Reborn said while walking toward the-destroyed-door

"NOOOOOOOO!MORE PAPERWORK!" Reborn just smirk hearing his student screaming.

~~~~~~~~Tomorrow~~~~~~

"At last I finished the paperwork!" Tsuna limp lazily at the office chair and when he saw his clock, he scream. "WHATTT! It's 05.00 now?!"

"Judaime!, Let's go to Gianini meeting" said Hayato as he entered Tsuna office.

"Um… Hayato what time is Gianini meeting?"Tsuna is thinking about having a rest before the meeting.

"The metting is at 05.05"Hayato stated proudly.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo…" and Tsuna fainted

"Judaime!" Hayato begin to panicked while trying to wake his boss.

~~~~~~~ 1 hour later, at the meeting with Gianini ~~~~~~~

"Ugh my head hurt" Tsuna said as he was clutching his head.

"Oh Tsuna you had wake up" said Byakuran happily and eat his marshmallow

"Trash hurry up and start the damn meeting!" said Xanxus pissedly while holding a wine glass.

"Tsuna,you woke up" said Enma cheerfully.

"Why did all of my guardian, Shimon Family, Varia, Byakuran with Bluebell gathering here?" Tsuna asked curious with the sudden gathering.

" Sorry I am late" Dino said as he suddenly tripped. Everybody in the room sweatdrop ( exclude the Varia, Kyoya and Mukuro)

"Now let's start the meeting, I have make a new virtual game machine. But unfortunately the machine needs the dying will flame to charge" Gianni explained to them.

"Why did we need to charge our dying will flame only for this fucking machine" Xanxus broke his wine glass with his flame of wrath. Tsuna begin to panicked. Afraid with Xanxus destroying the room .

Xanxus take out his X-gun and started shooting while the others dodge the attack. He accidently shoot the machine and it started to glow.

"What is happening?" Tsuna Hyper Intuition told him to run from that place but before he can run , bright light engulf them all.

"No it was not supposed to activated!' Gianini begin to panicked as he saw that he was the only one in the room.

What should i do, what should i do?" Gianni dialed his phone and called them.

Meanwhile in ?

"Ouch wheream I?" Tsuna wake up and scanned his surrounding

"Shut up trash I am trying to sleep!" said a monkey covered with fire.

"What happened with us?!" Tsuna yelled after seeing his appeareance

"Just how did this happened?!" Enma said as he begin to panicked

"Why did I become a bird?!" Byakuran said while faing his tear. Tsuna and Enma sweatdrop seeing him.

~~~~~ Back at the meeting place ~~~~~~

"Where is my 2 dame students?" Reborn said dangerously while pointing his gun at Gianini

"T-they got t-teleported to-to the vir-virtual poke-pokemon game.."Gianini stuttered.

"Well we just need to get inside the game and drag the back right?" Reborn said as he think about what tort-tutoring method he would use at his student

"But how will we get out?" Yuni asked.

"The first one who has all of the guardians that got transformed into a pokemon in the game…." Before Gianini finished his sentence, Reborn had jumped in to the machine.

"The winner should get money!"Mammon said to Gianini.

And all of the Arcobaleno jumped in to the game.

~~~~~~~At a certain pokemon center~~~~~~~

"What the fuck! Why did I become a puppy?!" Hayato cursed with every word he knows.

"Ushishishi looks like you become a puppy and it really suit you "Belphegor said while laughing.

"Meditation…." Shittopei was meditating at the side.

"Oy , open your fucking eyes U.M.A!"Hayato said.

"Hmmm? A talking pokemon….. Looks like it was the Storm guardians, time to hunt" Reborn smirked and he take a pokeball with a note out.

_Inside the pokeball is Leon . Gianini_

"Isn't that Reborn-san?"Hayato said as he tried to confirm who he saw was Reborn.

"Ushishishidid the Arcobaleno decided to join the game?" Belphegor said .

Reborn suddenly throw out a pokeball toward Growlithe-Hayato- but unfortunately he dodge it.

"What the-!" Hayato begin to run

"Ushishishi looks like the Arcobaleno come to catch us" Belphegor was running beside Hayato

"Oy, Shittopi-chan run! " Hayato screamed at Shittopi while dodging a pokeball.

Unfortunately they met a dead end

"Ushishishi where's my knife?" Belphegor begin to searched for his knife.

"Are we playing tag now?" asked Shittopi curiously.

"Got you meditate" Reborn throw a pokeball at Shittopi.

"Oh no, Shittopi-can!"

"Ushishishi now is our chance, let's run" Belphegor said as he and Hayato start running

_Congratulation, you catch a Meditate_

_Meditate( Shittopi ) had been caught by Reborn_

"What the fuck is happening?" Hayato begin to cursed again

"Ushishishi there is a ventilation there puppy "Belphegor begin to search for a way to open the ventilation.

"Good job you psychopath prince" Hayato said as he help Belphegor open the ventilation. As they were busy with the ventilation, they didn't see Reborn behind them holding a pokeball. When they succeded open the ventilation, Belphegor had been caught.

_Congratulation, you catch a Cyndaquil_

_Cyndaquil ( Belphegor ) had been caught by Reborn_

"Shit!" Hayato jumped inside the ventilation.

"Tsk, looks like he got away" Reborn said as he started to think on how to the others.

"Go Leon" Reborn throw the pokeball and Leon come out.

"Transform into the pokemon Hayato transformed and go inside the ventilation" Leon transformed into a Growlithe and jumped into the ventilation.

"Let the chase begin"


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~inside the ventilation~~~~~~~

"Looks….like…. Reborn ..didn't… chase me …any…more "Hayato panted and look behind him only to see a _copy cat_ of him chasing him

"How can there is two of me?! It must be an UMA!" Suddenly the puppy that looks like Hayato bite him

"Damn It! Flame Arrow(*ember)!" The attack hit the _copy cat_ and Hayato use that chance to escape

'Now that I think about it, how can I shoot flame without my weapon…? I will think about it later , but first I need to find Juudaime' and with that, Hayato escape from the building

~~~~~~Meanwhile with the boss ~~~~~~~~

"Ugh…. Just where exactly are we?" said Tsuna while scanning his surrounding. 'I hope my guardian are alright'

"Tsuna-kun look!" Tsuna snapped out from his thought and look at the place where Byakuran is pointing. It is a tree house.

"Let's take a rest there"

~~~~~~~~15 minutes later ~~~~~~~

"Hey trash, where is my wine?"Xanxus ordered

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I want my marsmallow " Byakuran said cheerfully

'Just how am I suppose to find a wine and marsmallow here' Tsuna thought while sweatdropping

***CRASH***

"JUUDAIME! Are you in there?!"

"Ah, Hayato…""Juudaime! Is that you?So the UMA turn you to? If I meet them, I will blow them up!"

"Uhh….."

"Oi trash , I'm thirsty go find some water"

"Damn you! Who do you think you are for ordering Juudaime!"

"It's alright Hayato, I will go….." 'because my Hyper Intuition( HI ) tell me to go'

"Then I will go with you Juudaime"

~~~~~~~~ With Tsuna and Hayato~~~~~~~

"I woder if there is any river here….." Tsuna said while going on the direction his HI is guiding.

"Don't worry Juudaime , I will help you find it"

**20 minutes later**

"Finally! River!" and Tsuna fainted.

_Eevee (Sawada Tsunayoshi) fainted_

"Who is that?! Show yourself!"Gokudera said, ready to attack at any moment

"It was the server sound "

Gokudera was about to launch the attack at the new visitor but he stopped when he saw some kind of mini dragon infront him.

"Hmph" He walked toward Tsuna give him drink a purple colour water

"Oi What did you give to Judaime?!"

"Potion…"

"Ugh where am I?" Tsuna said while getting up only to saw a mini dragon infront him

"Hnn…."

"…Kyoya?..."

"Huh? Skylark?"

"Herbivore for saying that I will bite you to death" Kyoya punch Hayato (*pound)

"Ouch! Damn it"

"here for some punch"hibari punch gokudera again and "Growlite(Gokudera) was fainted cause Axew(hibari) pound"the server said

"heh thank for the experience"hibari was take Gokudera experience while hibari is level up,and hibari got new moves

"gokudera,gokudera wake up"Tsuna yelled as he was awake form the fainted attack

"ugh…"tsuna was taking water and take it back as he was pulled gokudera

"here some help"Hibari help tsuna and hibari was follow tsuna

~~~~~~~~~ in tree house~~~~~~~~~~

"I am going to burn this house,if my water not come now"Xanxus saiy with really realyy piss cause he cannot drink a cup of water

"don't burn,don't burn my house,here is the water"as tsuna give water to xanxus byakuran was yelled "where is my marshmellow?"byakuran was yelled

"sorry I don't have marshmellow"Tsuna replied

as tsuna finished talk hibari was replied "I have marshmellow and I am hungry lets eat it"

"hurayyyyy….,marshmellow"Byakuran say with happy but as they cook it byakuran was get trap in wooden cage,and byakuran just can see hibari and his friend burn the marshmellow

"noooooooo….. where is mine?"Byakuran ask and hibari replied"no marshmellow for you lets burn it"hibari was burning the marshmellow in fire with tsuna,enma and gokudera woke up and join

"help me byakuran,help me"a voice that come out from marshmellow but only byakuran can hear

"lets eat"tsuna,hibari,enma,and gokudera eat the marshmellow and byakuran cry,but there still have 1 marshmellow

"oh,here have one more who want?"Hibari ask

"me,me,me,me,that's mine!"Byakuran yelled

"ok,here you go"Hibari throw the marshmellow and byakuran eat the marshmellow with cry because of enjoy

~~~~~~~~~ at the rock river that is more far than tsuna take water river~~~~~~~~~

"ahahahahahahahahahhahaha,is this a game?"Yamamoto said with cheerfully

"I am bored,unyuu….."Bluebel said with bored

"VVVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…,what are you doing?!,keep walking"Squalo yelled

"are we finished walking?"ask mizuno to squalo

"no we are not!"squalo replied with yelled in a big rocks there have Lal mitch with Colonello

"that is our target right?"Colonello ask lal mitch

"yeah,I am going to catch them"Lal mitch replied

"hey,did you hear a sound come from rocks?"mizuno asked yamamoto

"hahahahahaha,theres no way rocks can talk"Yamamoto was laughing,but

"heres I go"Lal mitch throw the pokeball towards squalo

"VVVVOOOOIII"as Squalo not finished what he say the pokeball has touch him

Mudkip(Squalo)has been caught by Lal mitch

"Are you triying to run little prawn?"Colonello was aiming the pokeball at mizuno

"bye,unyuuuuu"Bluebel was running with faster

"ahahahaha…,did I should get to base 1 to get point?"Yamamoto thing it was playing baseball and mizuno replied"we are getting caught run more faster"

"take this!"Colonello throw the pokeball and theMizuno dodge but the pokeball was hit Bluebel

Staryu(Bluebel)has get caught by Colonello

"nooooooooo….,run more faster!"mizuno and yamamoto was run like a lightning get to earth

"damn it, I lost they sight but I have catch bluebell"Colonello was angry

"don't worry I has put a device in that prawn,so we can track them (note:corphis, but they don't know the name so they call prawn)

~~~~~~~ in a dessert~~~~~~~~~

"Where am i?"Chrome ask

"Why I am become candle?"Mukuro was shock cause of his form

"ehhh…,sensei did this is illusion?"Fran was flying cause his form like air balloon

"Why I become an insect,there will be no girl like me with this form!"Julie was shock and Mukuro was lick he for make he more shock"here I help cheer you"

"Sensei I have see a town at there,should we go?"Fran asked Mukuro

"hmmmm…..,lets check it out"as the journey to the town mukuro still lick mizuno

~~~~~~~ in the town ~~~~~~~~~

"kufufufufufu….,I was seen a people with spiky hair like a grass"Mukuro was teasing the people but the people was take out pokeball

"Triying to tease me?,take this!"Skull was throw the pokeball to Mukuro but Fron was protect his master and

Drifloon(Fron)has get caught by Skull

"kufufufufu…,illusion and good bye"Mukuro was making gas and run

"cough,cough,don't run you!"Skull was yelled but mizuno still shock until can't move

"heh,for me thank you very much"Skull was smirk

List of the pokemon and Arcobaleno pokemon

Tsuna=eevee

Gokudera=litleo

Yamamoto=piplup

Ryohei=riolu

Hibari=axew

Mukuro=litwick

Chrome=gothic

Lambo=mareep

Varia

Xanxus=chimchar

Squalo=mudkip

Belphegor=cyndaquil

Lussuria=machop

Leviathan=pichu

Fran=Drifloon

Shimon

Enma=gible

Kaoro mizuno=corphish

Julie=trapinch

Koyo aoba=treecko

Adelheid=snorunt

Rauji=Rhydon

Shitopi=miditite

Milefiore

Byakuran=fletching

Bluebel=starmie

Irie shoichi=joltik

Yuni=still no have

Colonello=Staryu(Bluebel)

Lal mitch=Mudkip(Squalo)

Reborn=meditate(Shittopei),cyndaquild(Belphegor)

Verde= still no have

Viper= still no have

Fon= still no have

Skull= Drifloon(Fron)


End file.
